


In Vino Veritas

by Draycevixen



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draycevixen/pseuds/Draycevixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time to make a move?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Veritas

.

 _My lips trace the tendons in his neck, biting down slightly, the threat of teeth making his breath hitch._

 _My hands play across his chest tracing each rib, my lips pulling at small tight nipples, my nose brushing soft down._

 _My mouth teases him to hardness, my hands cupping and stroking him, fingers slipping back to slick and stretch._

 _My hips press down and in to him, my mouth tasting my own name on his lips as he comes._

 

All mine, _perhaps_ , just for the asking. But I _never_ ask.

 

“More wine, Bodie?”

 _In Vino Veritas?_ “Another glass… or two…”

 

.


End file.
